


You Will Never Be Lonely

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Gambler [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, SO, and wee!Rory, because it's got, i guess, technically, wee!Amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I swear, when I grow up, I won’t just buy you a rose. I will buy the flower shop, and you will never be lonely."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Never Be Lonely

“I love you, Amy. I do.” Rory said softly. Amy raised an eyebrow at him.

“Rory...” she began, but Rory raised his small hand. Amy put her hands on her young hips. “We’re _eleven_ , Rory-”

“But I love you, Amy, and I want you to know that.” Rory told her, his voice taking an edge, a frustrated undertone; he needed to be understood. Amy saw that, and she took his hands, here in her backyard, under the galaxies of stars that seemed to empty and far away.

“I’m just lonely, Rory. I don’t need love. I just need...” Amy trailed off, and they both knew what she was not saying, and they left it unsaid.

“But I still love you. See?” Rory tugged his hands free and pulled a crushed rose out from under his jacket. He offered it to Amy. “Look. I got you a flower.”

“Rory, it’s lovely. But it’s not-” Amy began, but Rory cut her off again.

“It is. And, when we grow up, I’ll give you a garden, and a flower shop, and all the flowers in all the galaxies, so you’ll never be alone. You’ll always have the flowers, and me.” Rory handed her the flower, tucking her hands around the petals so that the thorns may not prick her. “Me and the flowers, Amy, we’ll always be here. The stars vanish in the daytime. I’m here all the time. I promise. I love you.”

“Oh, Rory.” Amy sighed. She kissed Rory’s cheek and brought him inside without another word so that they could read under the blankets and she could feel less alone for another long night.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
